The Secret of The Sheikah Man
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: Link enjoys the company of this Sheikah companion of his. The man's company means Link's sanity is intact. However, you have probably already predicted what is going to happen, no? [I worked hard on this, so it's actually fairly good, trust me.]


Link and Sheik lay out in the Gerudo valley. It had been a long day, as the two adventurers had been up since the crack of dawn. They rested after a spit-cooked meal and watched the sky turn pink and orange and then darken, as the camp fire faded into glimmering embers.

However, even if Link was exhausted, it seemed as though neither he nor his companion could find sleep.

He glanced over to see the Sheikah man gazing at the stars. Link recalled how lonely it had been venturing out on his own and trying to save his princess all by himself. At times, he had given up hope.

However, just the fact that he had Sheik to fight with now, to accompany him, or just to be around him was a blessing. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was there, and that's what mattered to Link.

* * *

"Oof!"

Link glanced over to see that his only friend had tumbled to the ground after taking a hit from another moblin. He didn't want to get distracted from the moblin he was fighting himself, but he truly cared about Sheik, so he risked it.

In the middle of the night, a couple of moblins had susprise attacked Link and Shiek. It took them off guard and sent them scrambling to defend themselves.

"Sheik, you alright?!" He shouted over to his downed partner as he brandished his sword at his own current enemy.

But his partner only grumbled in pain. Link risked a glance over and saw that Sheik was bleeding quite a bit. He had been wounded across his back. The hero gasped, praying he was not fatally injured. Link worked to quickly end the life of his current foe, as well as the one that had hurt Sheik. After doing so, he ran over to his friend and sheathed his weapon.

Sheik lay crumpled on the ground, revealing the giant slash across his back. Link thanked the goddesses that it wasn't a stab through his torso, but he knew it was still serious. He picked up the thin man, and gingerly threw him over his shoulder, jogging back to their camp. They had just been woken up by these moblins, at around 3 in the morning. It was not a good morning so far.

Link set him down on the grass facing him. The moon was high and full, allowing him to see him quite clearly.

"Link," Sheik grumbled, "S'not that bad…I'm fine…"

"No. Let me see it…It must be cleaned." He said and made to dress the wound to his ability.

Sheik's pitch rose higher in an unexplained fear as he protested… "No! Wait, Link!" He exclaimed.

Link saw that he was losing blood fast. He muttered impatiently. "No, let me help you." He ordered. The young man wasn't usually so assertive, and it caught Sheik's attention. Link's voice softened a bit as he leaned over towards Sheik.

"I hate to do this to you, but…I've lost a lot of people in my life. I-I can't lose you." With that, he found Sheik's shoulders and gently pushed him down against the ground, rolling him onto his stomach.

He seemed to be about to protest, but he allowed Link to lay him down. Sheik's light eyes were clouded with fear and worry for some reason. Link found the lace that ran up the side of Sheik's clothes. He straddled the man's waist and began to pull off his body garment. Sheik seemed to not only be groaning out of pain, but out of frustration as well… Link wondered why, but he was more focused on healing his companion.

Link pulled off his upper body's clothing slowly and carefully to not harm him further; which only increased Sheik's strange anxiety with Link and his help… Striking creamy ivory skin, fair like a woman's, was beneath the clothing. The slash had been lower on his back, so Link inched Sheik's garment down more and more...His torso was curvy and feminine. The he noticed that the garment he wore was not just clothing, but…binding of some sort around his chest? Completely puzzled, Link realized that the mysterious man underneath him, Sheik, was actually…a woman?

The hero shook the puzzling thought and focused on helping Sheik. However, as his fingers trailed down 'his' back…and torso…then extremely curvy waist…he couldn't help but feel quite aroused. He shook his head and gazed at what he had been looking for: the source of Sheik's pain. The wound was…actually, not as bad as it seemed to be. And…he had discovered that _she _was definitely a female. Link would ask about that later, right now, he was just so relieved to see that his friend probably would be fine, as the slash was long, but not deep. Not deep at all…just long enough to make it seem as though it were bleeding a lot.

Link exhaled in relief. "Thank the goddesses! Sheik, I thought it was really bad! Tell me, how bad does it hurt?"

From underneath Link, Sheik's eyes filled with anger. Her neck wrap was falling off and revealed long blonde hair…as well as a full naked bust. The mysterious woman turned around furiously and grabbed the front of Link's tunic.

Her sky blue eyes were filled with rage as she shook Link violently by his collar. "LINK YOU DUMB ASS! YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU I WAS OKAY!" Her voice shot up a few octaves, revealing her actual female voice. Link was just dazed by the current situation. He was also dazed by the fact that her bare chest was fully revealed to him- however the woman seemed to be too enraged to care.

The woman pushed Link down onto his back and straddled his waist, still violently shaking him. "Damn it, Link! I told you I was fine!" She roared. Link was significantly aroused by the sight above him, but most of all, he was shocked by everything that had just happened. He couldn't do anything to stop her. He just lay at her mercy, his face red and hot and his trousers becoming tight around his groin.

The only thing he could say was a weak, "…Z-zelda…?"

Sheik's face went red and she stopped choking the boy under her. She knew her cover had been blown ever since Link forced her to let him help her wound. But she didn't think it would happen like this. She didn't think he would guess it was her… She sighed and pulled the wrap from her face and neck. He long golden hair came out of her head piece and flowed to her waist. Embarrassed and flustered, she crossed her arms, covering her breasts. He looked at her face in the moonlight. It was the Princess of Hyrule. [Damn. Major plot-twist.]

She sighed and looked away. "Yeah…it's me, Link…" She said softly.

"However, I don't know how the hell you immediately knew it was me…" She then added, mumbling.

Link stared at her sitting backwards on his lap. He slowly sat up to meet her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek gently, his thumb moving and studying her features in disbelief. The only response he had was a mumbled, "….What the fuck…?"

"Yeah. It's a really long story…" Zelda murmured. She shivered in the night and tightened her arms to hide her chest. "Sorry you have to see me like this…" She shook her head at the awkward situation.

Link couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Hey, I don't mind." He grinned.

She tried, but couldn't help but laugh at her childhood friend. However she didn't hesitate to lightly smack him in the head. She removed herself from on top of him and turned away.

She rewrapped her apparel, except this time leaving out the binding tape as well as the head piece and keeping her hair down.

"I'm so glad to see you, Princess, but I don't…understand…" Link stammered, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Well," Zelda sat across from Link, who was now relighting the fire, and began, "Impa saved me from Ganondorf before he could take me away to his castle. Remember when we were little and she took me away from him by horse-back? So we went into hiding and she decided it would be safer if I disguised myself as a boy and learned how to fight. Then I had the idea that if I was disguised, then I could help you."

"What!?" Link shouted in disbelief. "I've been chasing after _you_ for the last seven years!"

The princess rolled her eyes. "I appreciate it, but did you forget about the rest of the world?" She snapped.

He looked away and murmured. "To be honest…uh, you were my first priority, Princess."

Zelda's eyes softened and she smiled. "It's really good to see you Link again, you know, as the _me_ that you knew."

Link returned the smile and took her hands and brought her in for a hug. She held onto his neck tight and nuzzled the crook of his shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Link. It was weird seeing you so big and tall and handsome." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Link chuckled. "I missed you too. It's so great seeing you again." He squeezed her around the waist.

Zelda pulled back a bit to meet his eyes. "Speaking of seeing me, try to forget you saw me half nude…" She growled menacingly.

"Weelll…I'll try." Link reasoned with mock disappointment. "But it's gonna be hard…" He smirked.

Zelda gave his long ear a scolding tug. She didn't remove herself from his lap.

She changed the subject. "So now you know it's me, can I still stay and help you save the world?" Zelda asked, her blue eyes pleading.

Link bit his lip. He really was desperate for her company, but knew it was more important that she is safe. However, Ganondorf was still looking for her…maybe she'll be safer with Link though…And it's not like she has anywhere safer to go. Or anywhere to go at all.

"Alright…" Link finally decided. Zelda clapped her hands with glee and hugged him again.

"But," He continued, "You must be sure to stay right near me at all times. Promise me that. You're a great fighter, but I just can't lose you. You're more important than the rest of the world to me."

"Okay, Link, I promise. But why do you say that?" Zelda, being a princess was used to being treated with such importance- not so much lately as being dressed as a Sheikah- but it seemed to be deeper than simply treating her like royalty to Link.

Link shook his head. "It _is _my duty to protect you and everyone else…" He bit his lip. "But in all honesty, I just really care for you."

She beamed at him. She always had adored him. The princess would daydream about being with him for those lonely years of 'being a man'. When she thought of him, she couldn't ever picture him all grown up. But when she first met him as Sheik, she just was squealing with excitement on the inside. She loved everything about him, and was constantly just dying for him to know about her being Sheik. Zelda even fantasized about marrying him, but she knew her father would probably put her with some wealthy prince…However; nothing seemed to make sense anymore, so maybe she could…

Link just gazed at her in his arms…then he remembered something important. "Zelda, your wound! How could I already forget?" Link shook his head.

Zelda protested. "No, I think it's alright." She said matter-of-factly. Link found it interesting how she was stubborn even after her cover had been more than blown.

"Princess." The hero verbalized sternly. "Please allow me to help."

Zelda crossed her arms persistently. However, she did say, "….fine." with a scowl. "But I'm not weak."

Link looked at her with an apologetic smile. "Zelda, it's not weak to be assisted in treating a wound. It's not weak to get hurt either."

Luckily, Link had a large quantity of fresh water with him. He hated to use it, but it was necessary. He tenderly began to unlace the garment yet again.

"I know its cold," Link said, "But just lay down on the grass."

"Fine." The princess replied. "But if I find you gawking at me again I'm going to do this myself."

The Hero of Time only chuckled. "It's not my fault that you're exceptionally beautiful." He charmed as he tugged down her garment to her lower back.

Zelda smiled and grew silent with contentment. Link smirked, knowing his charm had affected her. He then said, "So, this is going to be cold too, and it will sting, so I apologize in advanced."

He used a washcloth over her injury. Again, it first appeared to be much more serious than it actually was. The blood was still flowing a bit and needed pressure to keep Zelda from losing too much, but judging by her actions, it didn't seem to provoke much discomfort to her at all. She winced a bit as he cleaned the long cut across her back. Link's fingers trembled a bit, running up and down her bare waist.

"So," Zelda began. "I mean, I knew it was you when I first started traveling with you," She winced a bit again from the water. "But how did you recognize me so quickly? I was just a little girl last time you saw me, and it's so dark out…I mean I was wearing this thing, my breasts were bound, and my eyes were as covered as much as possible…When you forcefully undressed me," She said scornfully and I smiled sheepishly, "How did you possibly even create the assumption that it was me? The girl you haven't seen in years?"

Link had finished cleaning the wound and he reached to grab some bandage material that he kept with him, which he would then proceed to wrap around her waist.

"Well, I mean…" He struggled to find an answer. "I guess, when I caught a glimpse of your sky blue eyes every now and then in the past, I never suspected anything at all, but they reminded me so much of you…So by the time I saw your hair and heard your voice, it clicked. I think about you A LOT, so I'm not surprised I hoped it would've been you…" Link said slowly. "But to make it simple, I suppose you could say it was a lucky guess."

By this time, he had patched her up and she pulled her clothing back on and carefully sat up. She looked at Link curiously.

She smiled. "Link. Long time, no see. I, um, really missed you. And I want to thank you for trying to save me…" She said. "Come here," Zelda held her arms out for a hug and Link gladly embraced her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and noticed his heart fill with relief; the hero had found his princess at last.

He hugged her thin frame for awhile and she held on tightly to him as well.

Link had moved what little bedding they had together so him and Zelda could be closer. It was curious for him to ponder all the times Sheik had been in danger. Link would always be sure to help him out, but he was usually confident of Sheik's ability and would let him fight as he pleased. And the realization that it was the Princess of Hyrule, the main reason for Link's quest, the girl of his dreams the whole time… just gave him an uneasy feeling.

Another thought that buzzed through his mind was how he was good friends with Zelda as a little kid, even though he didn't know her for very long at all. But he promised he would see her again no matter what it took. Little did he know he would be immensely attracted to her. Little did he know that the Princess felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: [Okay, so yes, I've played Ocarina of Time, but what this seems to be based off more is the idea that somehow Link and Zelda had known each other quite well as children, and they distinctly remember each other as from a small piece of their childhoods. Also, I did not include Navi as a character because Navi is a bitch.]**

**Please review this. It takes like four seconds. It means a lot to me.**

**So I guess I'm going to continue this then…? More chapters? Hmmm?**


End file.
